


Sex Arcade: Sex with Monsters

by HHMaxShock



Series: Sex Arcade [1]
Category: Rosario + Vampire, Sex Arcade - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Succubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHMaxShock/pseuds/HHMaxShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Sex Arcade created by Sabu and J-Cal.</p><p>Have you ever wanted to sex with a vampire? A succubus? Sex with monsters can be extremely fun, but not without risks.</p><p>OC/Moka<br/>OC/Kurumu<br/>OC/Kurumu/Moka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Sex with Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Arcade Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112678) by Sabu. 



Sex Arcade: Sex With Monsters

By Max  
Standard Disclaimer:

This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and his author friend J-cal have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 

This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 

A/N: Well this is a birthday present to myself (Happy Birthday, Me!) I know you must be thinking “Aw hell this is going to be self-insert, isn’t it?” No, that ain’t gonna happen. A lot of self-inserts I’ve read suck because they force you to take the ride with them. So this is an original OC again. The gift part of this is that the Arcade workers will be from Rosario+Vampire, one my all-time favorite mangas and animes.

So sit back, relax and enjoy this one shot.

*Max points to a random minion who nods, throws himself into a pit of lava to appease the gods of fandom who start the story*

 

The following story is rated H for Hentai.

 

“As you requested sir, a one day pass for the arcade in your brother’s name. Do you need anything else?”

“No Mandy and thank you very much for helping this get approved.”

“I was happy to have been of service Nathan! See you soon and I hope your brother likes it here!”

 

Cody always had a problem with finding someone who saw eye to eye with him. He made no bones about what he liked and how he wanted to spend his time and free money. This had the unfortunate side effect of affecting his relationships with women. He had a damn hard time finding a woman who tolerated his little, well, fetish was the best word.

His relationships tended to end almost as soon as he said something like “I love you honey but would you mind dressing up as Asuka from Evangelion? Oh a yellow dress would be nice with a bright red wig.”

He winced to himself as a headache settled in. Not to say that some women weren’t willing at first. They just got so frustrated with the details he insisted on and checking over their costumes and wigs just before sex didn’t really set the mood. 

“Maybe Katie was right and I’m the problem,” he thought to himself. “If I called her back I can-”

“Hey, little brother, let me in!” Cody stopped his musing and got up from the sun chair he had set up on his apartment’s little balcony. He looked over the railing and let out a groan. His brother Nate was staring up at him with a smug grin on his face.

“So Mom told you Katie left me, didn’t she?” Cody called down from three floors up. Nate shook his head and Cody swore he saw his brother’s smirk get even wider.

“No Katie told me when I ran into her.” Nate said and Cody groaned again. Just perfect. “Just let me up bro! I have the perfect solution to your problem!”

 

“You have got to be shitting me.” Cody scoffed. Nate shot his brother a smug grin as he drove. It had taken little effort to badger his brother to get cleaned up and dressed for a night on the town. Once in the car he’d explained where he was taking him.

“I swear the place is real. I’ve only been a member for a little over a month, a member of my old fraternity recommended me. I have to wait another two months before I can nominate someone but I was able to buy you a onetime visitor’s pass, as it were.” Nate explained.

“Oh yes,” Cody began sarcastically, “I’m sure it was a huge effort to get me a visitor’s pass to a whore house occupied with every dream girl I could ever want.” 

“They don’t like you to call it that. I told you before it’s-”

“-the Sex Arcade. Yeah, yeah.” Cody grumbled. Nate shook his head before pulling into a parking garage. After finding a spot, he gestured for his brother to follow. Getting out of his brother’s car, Cody followed his brother with a sour expression. He got the feeling this night was going to get a lot worse when he led him to an employee’s only access door. Nate looked the door over and nodded at something he saw. Cody peeked around him and saw the letters SA written above the handle in chalk. He was surprised to see his brother pull out a piece of chalk and write his own initials followed by Cody’s. He tossed the chalk away and Cody was surprised when the door seem to vibrate for a minute. Seeing his brother’s questioning look Nate laughed.

“This is a temporary entrance they set up, it’s not going to work for anyone else but us and even then only tonight. Come on man.” Nate said and opened the door. Cody blinked when he saw it lead to brightly lit corridor. He saw several woman wearing similar yet slightly different skin tight costumes of white with purple highlights. Some were leading other women in costumes and Cody felt his heart beginning to pound faster. He quickly followed his brother through, not even noticing the door they stepped through vanished as soon as they crossed.

He did notice Nate hugging a very curvy blonde in the apparent uniform of the Sex Arcade who was laughing happily. After they separated she turned to Cody and Nate waved him over.

“Cody this is April. April this is my brother Cody.” Nate introduced them. Cody noticed she hand a small silver box in one hand.

“Nice to meet you!” she said and stuck her hand out. Cody shook it but was surprise when she didn’t let go and took the box in her left hand and pressed it to his arm. “One moment.”

“Ah, what-” Cody began but Nate waved him off.

“It’s just a blood test. If we have any communicable diseases we get thrown out.” Nate explained as the blonde nodded in agreement. She let go of his arm after a moment and slid the box into a slot under a display he hadn’t seen before. Then she did the same to Nate.

“Okay while that runs a quick explanation for you Cody.” April began. Cody swallowed nervously. “This is a one day pass. If your blood check is cleared, I’ll take you to a VIP room your brother paid for you. You’ll wait there while I bring the ladies he’s requested for you for the night.”

“Ladies?” Cody blurted out. Nate shot him a wink and clapped him on the back. 

“Only the best for my brother.” Nate said and Cody blushed. April shook her head.

“If I may continue?” she asked. Nate shrugged and Cody nodded vigorously. “As I was saying you will only be allowed in this area of the Arcade. I will be your hostess for the evening and I will escort you to the room and to the exit after your twelve hours are up. If you do get promoted later to full member you will be contacted and assigned a manager and normal entrance to the arcade. Any questions?”

Cody shook his head, feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was like he had stepped down the rabbit hole and found out it led to his wildest fantasies! Just then the panel beeped and they all turned to look at it. The word CLEAN was blinking. 

“Excellent! Now Nate if you wait here for a hostess to take you to your own room I’ll see Cody to his.” April said and held her hand out to Cody again. When he didn’t immediately take her hand she wiggled her fingers at him. Nate nudged him forward and with a lurch Cody took her hand and was led away.

“See you in the morning!” his brother called after them. April giggled while Cody swallowed. As he kept pace with the attractive blonde his eyes were darting everywhere. It was like he was walking down the hall of an expensive hotel rather than some super-secret brothel his brother had practically ambushed him with. He blinked in shock when he did see Asuka Langley Soryu being led down the hall. She was older than in the series, eighteen at least. She was wearing her test plug suit but this one had been modified to be see through. He swallowed as she caught him staring at her as she and her escorting hostess approached. To his surprise she winked at him as she passed. Cody shook his head in amazement. Soon after they reached his VIP room and stopped. April typed a code into a combination pad over the handle and it opened. When she led him inside he had to stop at what he saw.

Against the far wall was a huge king sized bed with blue sheets and matching blankets and pillows. To the right was a four person Jacuzzi and a door way leading to a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a leather couch facing the left wall. There was an end table with a metal tub on top of it filled with ice and several bottles in it. What really caught his attention was the floor to ceiling stripper pole by the wall that the couch faced. April tugged him in and he went.

“Do you like?” she asked. She let go of his hand to go to the pole. She twirled around in a couple of times making Cody swallow, hard. “Your brother mentioned you liked strip clubs so he requested this room for you.”

“I might die from overload before I even see the ladies.” He admitted and April laughed. After she finished twirling on the pole she moved to the table and picked up a clear, plain bottle with a green fluid inside. It was the only one like it on the table and as she opened the bottle, April beckoned Cody closer. Cody moved inside the room and was surprised when April pushed him down to sit on the couch. He was even more a taken back when she straddled him on the couch.

“Now before the ladies get here we need to take a few precautions.” April explained. Cody blinked in surprise but nodded in understanding.

“Condoms and the like?” he asked but she laughed, shaking her head. 

“No all our ladies are thoroughly screened and on birth control. No it’s the two ladies you’re going to spend the night with. Their names are Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono.” She explained and Cody shivered at the thought.

“Holy shit I love my big brother.” He said and April burst out laughing. When she settled down she raised up the bottle still in her hand.

“Well you need to take precautions. Since Kurumu is a succubus you need to drink this tonic. It gives you enhanced, ah let’s say recovery powers but will also temper her ability to drain your energy. You’ll feel a slight tug every time she climaxes but not the draining sensation you would normally feel.” April said, handing it to him. Cody examined the bottle for a moment before shrugging.

“Down the hatch.” He said, and raised the twelve ounce bottle and chugged it down. It tasted like, well, a steak that had been liquefied and had been left out for a few hours. Not pleasant but edible. He grimaced when he was done and April took the bottle to toss it in the trash. She picked up another, this time blue in color.

“This is if you decide to let Moka feed on you and will help you replenish your blood. She will be wearing a collar with a Rosario on it. The Rosario just looks like her original one but allows anyone to take it off. Feel free to do so as she has a secondary seal tattooed on the base of her neck that will not allowed her to channel any of her combative abilities. Just be aware that while Outer Moka has come to enjoy her time here Inner Moka is, well, to be blunt she likes it here but she tends to call any customer all sorts of foul names.” April explained. Cody nodded and drank this one, noting it tasted a bit like copper. After he finished this bottle April stood and took the empty to throw away. She gestured to the other bottles, about quarter of them red in color and the rest varied.

“The red ones are blood for Moka if needed. The rest are sodas and fruit juice. Please remember that the blood tonic will help you replenish your blood quicker if she does drink from you, you’re still losing blood so you may feel light headed or even faint. Now wait here and I’ll be back shortly with the ladies!” With that April hurried out and Cody relaxed into the couch. Now that he was calming down he grinned. He hadn’t even gotten started yet and he felt like he was in heaven already! He noticed a tablet on the arm of the couch and picked it up. Tapping it on, he saw a list of hundreds of songs pop up. Grinning to himself, he started to scroll through them for a few minutes as he waited. He was just about to select a couple to play as he waited when the door to room opened. He glanced up, setting aside the tablet and standing up. He couldn’t help grinning widely at what he saw.

Moka entered the room first. She was dressed in her school outfit, black shoes, blue knee high socks, brown skirt, and green jacket. He could see her black collar with a short chain leading to the Rosario nestled between her generous breasts that were covered by a white t-shirt. She had her bright pink hair and her big green eyes so this was definitely Outer-Moka. The blush on her cheeks confirmed that as well.

Bouncing, with an emphasis on the bounce, into the room after Moka was Kurumu. She was also dressed in her normal school clothes. Black shoes, knee high white socks, brown skirt, yellow sweater vest of her white shirt with large red bow over her large breasts. Her long blue hair was put up in her usually buns with a bright purple silk that matched her eyes. Unlike Moka, who appeared to be shy, Kurumu seemed extremely happy. Cody looked past them to see April standing in the door way, she winked and then closed the door, leaving him along with the ladies.

“April was right,” Kurumu said, practically flinging herself into him, “you smell yummy.” Cody laughed, a bit taken aback at her chosen words. Now that Kurumu was in his arms he had to say she looked a bit older than in the series, Moka as well. He guessed them to be about nineteen or so.

“Uh, thanks.” He said, bring his arms up to wrap them around the succubus. Moka made her way to them, taking a deep breath through her nose.

“Oh, you’re right Kurumu! He smells a bit like Tsukune does!” Moka said, getting close enough to nuzzle his neck while sniffing him. Even though he had started to believe his brother about where he was Cody was struck by strange sense of reality. These were women from another world and they were monsters. He needed to nudge things along before one of them took a bite out of him.

“I have to say you ladies look sexier in real life than in comics or TV.” He said and Kurumu beamed. She pulled away from him and did a little twirl in front of him, her skirt flying up to expose her white panties.

“Thank you very much! A lot of people say that about us!” Kurumu bubbled and Moka giggled as she latched onto Cody’s right arm, grinning shyly up at him.

“Anything special you want us to do?” she asked and Cody glanced at her.

“Nothing comes to mind right now except the obvious.” He teased and Moka blushed. Kurumu laughed and moved toward him, pressing her right hand against his chest to gently shove him onto the couch. Moka went with him, staying cuddled up to his side.

“Well let me show you the secret succubus technique, pole dancing!” she said. She picked up the tablet, and tapped away as Cody watched with wide eyes. Soon music filled the room as Kurumu tossed the tablet near the couch and swayed to pole. She trailed her fingers along the pole, lightly circling it. Then she licked her lips and, after winking at him, slowly undid her box. The red scarf fluttered away and she whirled around, her panties flashing again to press her front to pole, lightly kicking up her feet one at a time to kick off her shoes. Cody was so entranced he barely noticed Moka gently caressing his arm as she stayed cuddled up to him. Kurumu pulled herself taunt against the pole, wrapping her legs around it. Letting go with her hands, she began to lean back, running her hands up from her hips and catching the bottom her shirt and sweater with her fingers. Cody sucked in a breath as the flexible succubus bent backwards and pulled her shirt and sweater off in one move. She tossed it at Cody’s face where it landed. He scrambled to pull it off and as soon as he did he tossed it away. Kurumu was already straightening up but he saw she had on a lacy white bra. When she twirled herself around the pole, Cody groaned as he saw her generous breasts filling her bra. She laughed happily, facing him and leaning her back to the pole. Raising her hands above her head to grip the pole, she began to slowly lower herself. Her knees were open, forcing her skirt up to reveal her panty clad sex. 

Then Cody felt a hand slip over his right thigh to cup his crotch. He glanced to his right to see a mischievously smiling Moka. Her other hand was working the front of her school jacket to open it. Cody smiled at her, moving to help. Moka leaned into him as he helped unbutton her jacket. Instead of taking is off when it was open she started on the shirt below which Cody helped her with as well. Moka murmured something as her shirt opened to reveal her own breasts, also held back with a lacy white bra. The hand that had been helping Moka undo her shirt now slipped inside to gently cup her right breast. Moka moaned softly before leaning up to capture Cody’s lips in a kiss. Cody shivered and slid his right hand around her waist to pull her closer. As the kiss deepened her was vaguely aware of someone letting out a loud humph! Then something dropped on their faces. 

Cody jerked back, and saw it was Kurumu’s bra. He whipped to his left to see Kurumu standing there a foot away, her large and glorious breasts free. They were tipped with large, bright pink nipples that were pointing straight at him. Dangling from her hand was her panties. When she saw his eyes get wide Kurumu smirked before dropping them to floor. Her pussy was still hidden by her short skirt and she still had on her socks. Otherwise the beautiful seductress was completely naked. 

“I’m not done with my show yet.” She chided him and Cody flushed. Before he could reply Kurumu got up on the couch to straddle him, forcing Moka to move away from them with a little frown. As Kurumu straddled him on her knees she raised her left hand up behind her head to sink into her own hair. Matching the beat of the song currently playing Kurumu began to sway and grind. Slowly she settled herself down on his lap making Cody groan. Kurumu giggled as she moved in his lap. Her right hand gripped the couch behind Cody’s head as she moved, her left hand pulling her ribbon free to let her blue hair hang down to her shoulders. After moving on his lap for a few minutes both her hands took his own to rest them on her hips just above her skirt. Then she leaned back, thrusting her hips into his lap, her back arched and her breasts bouncing. 

Cody felt his blood pounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Between Moka’s make out session and Kurumu’s dancing he felt as hard as steel. His pulse was racing and it was taking everything he had to not let go of Kurumu’s hips to yank out his dick and bury it in her. He knew that if he let go though it would send Kurumu crashing to the floor. He blinked in shock when Moka suddenly moved between them. The vampire seemed to know what he wanted though as she popped the top of his jeans and unzipped them. Fishing in his boxers she quickly took out his dick. Cody gasped as she wasted no time and took him into her mouth. Kurumu looked up and frowned as she saw Moka going down on dick between them. She grabbed his wrists with her hands and raised herself back up. Moka let out a disappointed sound as Kurumu’s sitting up forced her to move away. Cody watched in awe, getting a glimpse of Kurumu’s blue haired bush and swollen pussy before the skirt fell. Then Kurumu raised herself up, grabbed hold of his dick and then slowly eased herself down on it. 

Cody let out a deep groan as he sank into her tight, hot, wet cunt. Kurumu was breathing deeply as she rested her hands on his shoulders before slowly raising her hips up and down. Cody leaned back into the couch taking in in the sight of her. Kurumu was biting her lip, string down at him as she fucked him. Her hair was disheveled and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. Her breasts were bouncing gently as she moved up and down on his cock. Cody’s hands tighten edon her hips, helping her fuck him. He smiled up at her and she returned it before a hand slid under her skirt, cupping his balls for a moment before moving up between them. Cody’s eyes got wide as Moka nuzzled up against Kurumu to take her left nipple into her mouth. Kurumu let out a groan and Cody felt her pussy squeeze his dick as Moka sucked and nuzzled her breasts. 

“Mokaaaaaaaaaa! You’re gonna make me cum too soon!” Kurumu chided her friend, picking up the pace despite her protests. Moka didn’t respond, adding her free hand to caress Kurumu’s chest. Kurumu felt Moka’s other hand caressing his pussy and Cody’s dick. Kurumu felt the man below doing his best to fuck up into her and Kurumu felt her head go dizzy with pleasure as Moka’s fingers caressed her clit. Kurumu moaned as the pleasure inside her began to build toward her orgasm. She felt Moka pull away from her chest and she couldn’t help letting out a disappointed whine before Moka leaned up to nuzzled her friend’s neck and nibble on her ear lobe.

“Make him cum Kurumu,” Moka breathed into Kurumu’s ear. “I wanna lap it all up, I’m so thirsty.”

“Oh fuck.” Kurumu whimpered. She knew that in Moka’s time at the arcade she’d come to crave another fluid from the men here. As a vampire she got nutrients from blood but semen as well. So much so that when they worked together she even…her mind blanked as Moka turned her head to capture her lips in a hot, wet kiss.

Cody watched the two women caressing and making out. Whatever Moka said to her, Kurumu seemed to lose control. Suddenly she was lunging up and down on his cock. Cody felt his breath taken away as each time she pulled her hips up her pussy was clamping down on him. Sweat was running in his eyes as he fucked her, Kurumu’s breath labored as well. He felt Moka’s fingers moving across them both and on Kurumu’s last downward thrust of her hips, Moka’s hand suddenly twisted.

“Oh fuck!” Kurumu screamed as Moka suddenly pinched her clit. The mixture of pain and pleasure blasted through her brain. She threw her head back, arcing her back and going rigid to scream as she came. Her pussy was spasming and her nails were gripping Cody’s shoulders tightly. Cody felt her pussy clamp tightly and his head swam for a minute as he felt slight mental ‘tug’ in his brain. Whatever it was it filled him with a bolt of pleasure and he couldn’t hold back any long. He let out a hoarse gasp as he came, his orgasm burning through his dick as he blasted a thick, sticky load into her pussy. His eyes were wide as he watched Kurumu wither on top of him, with his dick still inside her spasming pussy. Moka herself let out a deep moan and he was vaguely aware of the vampire watching them, both her hands under her own skirt. 

Slowly, Kurumu slowly relaxed and she looked down at the man breathing hard under her. She smiled down at him for a moment before taking his face in both of her hands to kiss him deeply. Cody eagerly returned it for a moment before Moka intervened. Cody blinked in shock as she pulled them apart, sending Kurumu to floor with a startled squawk. Cody forced himself to sit up from where he had sank into the couch to watch. Moka forced the succubus onto her back and spread Kurumu’s legs spread eagle. She tore off the skirt, revealing Kurumu’s swollen and messy pussy leaking with semen. Without a word, Moka dove face first into the Succubus’s pussy. Kurumu moaned deeply, her head falling back into the thick carpet to clutch at the ground as the vampire ate her out. Cody sat there, captivated for a moment as he watched. Kurumu was moaning and withering on the ground, her head slowly shaking back and forth. 

Moka was making obscene slurping and lick sounds as she focused on the cum filled pussy under her lips. When she had first been in the Sex Arcade she’d not been given blood for almost a month. Going from daily feedings to nothing had been a shock to her system. She’d been ravenous and even the food they had given her hadn’t sated her appetite. They hadn’t even let her give any customers blow jobs for fear she’d lose control and bite down. Then one day she’d been selected to be a Bukkake-queen for a VIP party. The men had done nothing but blast her in the face and mouth again and again with their semen…and Moka had fallen in lust with it. Now she craved cum almost as much as blood. Then Kurumu had been added to the arcade and she’d found her favorite way to have it served to her. Moka’s pussy was throbbing and she knew her legs were soaked. She needed to be fucked, NOW!

Cody watched them for a few minutes, stripping off his clothes as he did. Kurumu was moaning and groaning like a whore as Moka plundered her pussy with her tongue again and again. One of Moka’s hands was thrust between her legs, finger fucking herself as she ate out the succubus. Her hips were shaking and she was making little sounds. Cody moved behind her and yanked her panties and skirt down to her knees. Taking his erect cock in one hand, he pulled her fingers away with the other before sinking his dick into her pussy. Moka stopped for a moment to arc her back and throw her head back to cry out. Cody gripped her hips and began thrusting into her from behind. His hip slapping into her ass as he fucked her hard. After a few minutes of this he saw Kurumu reach up wither hands to grip the back of Moka’s head and yank it back into her pussy. He smirked as he watched Moka resume her pussy feast.

This fuck train went on for a few more minutes, the woman moaning and groaning as he fucked into Moka shoving her forward to bury her fingers and tongue into Kurumu harder. After a few minutes Kurumu let out deep, mumbled moan, arcing her back. It was clear to Cody she was coming especially from the way Moka’s licking went into a frenzy. He growled, slapping his hips harder and harder into the vampire. He leaned over her back to cup her breasts and kiss the back of her neck. Moka was bucking and moving under him, thrusting her hips back at him. He slid his right hand under her hips and search her pink bush for her pussy and clit. When his fingers brushed them, Moka gasped into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Moka squeaked and Cody stared into those lust filled green eyes. He pulled back after a moment, stopping his thrusting to pulling out. Moka whined in protest, but Cody gripped her back the hips to turn her onto her back. The back of Moka’s head rested on Kurumu’s still spread legs and soaking pussy. The succubus moaned into protest but was watching them. Cody raised Moka’s legs up and apart before driving his throbbing cock back into her pussy. Moka gasped in pleasure as he thrust down and hard into her. Cody watched her eyes and Moka met his gaze as his pleasure filled dick thrust repeatedly into her. Moka was panting now and he could see her exposed fangs.

“You feel so fucking good.” he grunted and Moka moaned. She reached up clutch at his neck and drew him down for another kiss. He slid his hands down her legs to clutch her ass as he drilled into her, quickly reaching his limit.

“I’m going to fill you.” Cody growled into her ear after the kiss broke. Moka’s legs locked behind his ass.

“Can I have it? Please I want it so bad!” Moka begged and Cody smirked at her as he pulled back. 

“I’m gonna give it to you.” He taunted. “You can have all of it.”

“Thank you!” Moka cried. Cody sucked in a breath as Moka’s mouth opened wide and she sank her fangs into where his neck met his shoulder. Cody cried out in shock but thrust down into Moka. The pain mixed with pleasure in his brain and his orgasm raced through him. He moaned deeply as his cock pulsed into Moka’s pussy. The vampire moaned into his neck as she drank and Moka’s own mind blanked as the hot blood in her mouth and feeling the cock throbbing inside her set off her own orgasm.

Cody shook atop of Moka, the rush of his orgasm and feeling the pinkette sucking his blood making him dizzy. His body protested the exertions and blood loss and he passed out.

 

Cody awoke with a pounding headache. He struggled to open his eyes and moaned as he did so. He was staring up at the ceiling and as he shifted to look around he saw he was still in the room at the arcade but he had been moved to the bed. He was still naked and he saw Moka and Kurumu had shed what was left of their own clothes. They were coming back from the drink tub with a drink in each hand. They climbed up the bed, one on either side of him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Moka apologized. She handed him a cold drink that was orange in color.

“That’s okay, neither of us were thinking clearly,” he reassured her, opening the bottle. He took a sip to discover it was orange juice. He greedily drank the rest down and Kurumu handed him another after he finished. He greedily drank this one as well.

“Well while you were resting Moka had an idea of how to make it up to you.” Kurumu explained before drinking her own bottle. Cody looked between them as the women before finished their own drinks.

“Oh and what’s that?” he inquired. They exchanged a knowing smile and they each slid a hand up one of his thighs before caressing and fondling his cock together.

“I’m have a special technique I can use.” Moka explained. “First we have to get you warmed up.” Cody groaned as his dick began to grow hard again. Both ladies leaned down and, one of each side, began to run their tongues up and down his dick. He raised his head to watch them. One would top to plant kisses while another would suck the tip. When one started to suck and then bob her head up and down his dick, the other would fondle and lick his balls. After a minute or two, then they would switch. This technique of theirs got him close to the brink but they never let him go over the edge to paint their faces with his cum. Finally they separated, all three of them breathing heavily.

“I think he’s ready Moka.” Kurumu teased, stroking his dick. Cody groaned in disappointment. Moka giggled.

“I think so, too.” She teased. She swung a leg over him and Kurumu helped her aim his cock for his pussy. “Just relax, you’ll really like this.”

“I think I already do.” Cody moaned and he shivered as Moka slowly sank herself down on his length. She slowly gyrated her hips on his and then slowly began to fuck herself up and down on him. He went to reach for Moka’s hips but Kurumu took her hands in hers and crawled up the bed to hold them down above his head.

“Now, now she’ll do it soon.” Kurumu teased and Cody moaned.

“It better-ugh!-be soon because I’m gonna cum any second!” he protested and Kurumu laughed.

“You heard the poor boy, Moka.” Kurumu teased. “Let him have it.”

“Aw poor baby.” Moka cooed. She reached up to grip her Rosario with one hand. “I’ll finish you off then.” With that last statement she tugged her Rosario off.

The room instantly lit with bright light and a strange breeze filled the room. Cody gaped in shock as he watched the transformation point blank. Moka’s breasts grew to rival Kurumu’s, her hair bled from pink to silver and her nails grew even sharper points. Then he felt it, Moka’s pussy spasming and clenching around his hard cock. He had never felt anything like this! There was no way to describe this sensation, it was incredibly pleasurable and he groaned deeply. His eyes rolled back and his hips thrust up into Moka as she changed. His orgasm blasted through him and his balls churned as his duck filled the wet, hot, tight, transforming pussy around it. After a few moments the breeze died down and Moka’s pussy slowly eased up on his cock. He wearily looked down at the woman straddling him as he panted. He shivered in fear and lust as he saw her.

Inner Moka stared at him with a smug expression, her red eyes shining.

“Well human, tell me how much you liked it.” She demanded. Cody let out an exhausted wheeze and both women laughed. Moka shifted her hips and let out a pleased sigh.

“Well you’re still somewhat hard. Even with the potions they no doubt gave you, that’s impressive for a human.” Moka mused. Kurumu let go of his hands to scoot down the bed.

“Moka may I-?” she asked gesturing to their joined hips. Moka nodded and slowly eased off his cock with a moan. Kurumu lunged down to suck his dick, sticky with their fluids. Despite how exhausted he felt, Cody smiled.

“This is going to be the best night ever.”

 

Shortly before six am the following morning Cody wearily opened his eyes. He glanced to his right and saw pink haired Moka was nuzzled up to his right side, sleeping softly. He brushed away her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. Moka murmured and turned away to snuggle deeper into her pillow. Cody smiled and sat up, looking for Kurumu. As he did he noted that his entire body ached. After Inner Moka had shown up they had fucked for hours,fFirst one then the other, his dick was always in one of them. He’d lost track of how many times he’d cum but shortly before they had passed out Kurumu had been leaking his cum from both her holes and Moka herself and a nasty gleam in her eyes as he came one last time in the succubus before passing out. He had no doubt the vampire had gobbled all of his semen down from Kurumu’s body after he’d fallen asleep. He noticed light coming from under the bathroom door and eased himself out of the bed. Padding naked across the room, he opened the door. The bathroom was filled with steam and Kurumu was singing to herself as she bathed in a tub large enough to hold six. She looked up as he entered and smiled at him.

“Good morning, care to join me?” she offered and Cody grinned.

“That sounds nice actually.” He replied and made his way to the tub. As he stepped in, Kurumu scooted over to make room for him. He sighed in pleasure as the hot, soapy water soothed his aching muscles. He smiled softly as Kurumu lathered up a wash clothed and began to clean him.

“I hope I get an invitation to this place.” Cody said after a few moments. “I definitely want to see you ladies again.” Kurumu giggled.

“I hope so too then. Though I wouldn’t mind having you to myself once.” Kurumu said. Cody grinned and turned around to plant a kiss on Kurumu’s lips. 

“Well it’s just us right now.” He said, reaching a hand into the water. Kurumu gasped as his fingers began to tease her sex.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She murmured. “That tonic protecting you from my succubus draining should have worn off by now.”

“Well I still haven’t gotten to fuck you in your monster form.” Cody said, not stopping. Kurumu shivered as he slipped a finger inside her.

“W-well, I suppose if I only cum once you’ll be fine.” Kurumu reasoned. She bit her lip for a moment before she seemed to shift. Large, bat like wings burst from her back and la ong spade-tipped tail waved behind her. Her ears lengthened and became pointed as her finger nails turned into foot long claws.

“Here, we’ll have to do it like this so I don’t hurt you.” She instructed, slipping around him to get on her hands and knees to clutch at the edge of the tub with her hands. Cody took in the sight before him and his hardening dick throbbed. Despite her monster features she still looked sexy as hell but now she looked dangerous. He moved behind her and caressed her ass with his hands. Kurumu cooed in approval.

“Here we go.” He said and slid his dick into her pussy. They groaned almost in unison and Cody smiled as he saw her tail wagging back and forth. He slowly started to thrust into her from behind and Kurumu began to rock back and forth, meeting his thrust with thrust of her own. He kept up a steady pace, feeding his dick into her again and again. Kurumu was panting hard as he fucked her and he looked down at her. Her wings were connected where her shoulder blades would be and her tail seemed to run up into where her spine was. Smirking he took his right hand from her ass and caught her tail. Kurumu jerked and moaned deeply.

“B-be careful it’s really sensitive.” She warned him and Cody chuckled.

“Oh really?” he mused. As he fucked into her his hand moved up and down her tail. Kurumu moaned again.

“Oh God, that feels good.” She moaned. Cody laughed and every time he thrust in he stroked her tail. Soon he had her withering and crying out for mercy. He was fucking in and out of her so fast he was stroking her tail again and again. Her pussy was spasming and clutching at his cock. The steamy room was filled with their cries of pleasure and Cody couldn’t hold back any more. He thrust in hard and filled her womb with a thick load of his semen. As he came he clamped his hand down on the base of her tail.

Kurumu screamed in pleasure as she felt him shoot inside her and he squeezed her poor tail. Her back arched, her wings shot out to the sides, fully extended. Her claws punctured the tub, sending water gushing out. She shivered and she drank deeply of the sexual energy Cody was shooting into her.

Cody felt dizzy and a burst of pleasure exploded in his head. He let go of Kurumu, spasming as he fell backwards, passing out.

 

A few hours later he was staggering down the hallway of the arcade VIP area, fully dressed. The hostess April was helping him walk as they reach the special exit where his brother Nate was waiting for him. Nate blinked in shock as he looked him over.

“Whoa, they must have really drained you dry!” Nate commented. Cody grinned weakly at his brother.

“You have no idea, no idea at all. And if you don’t nominate me for a membership as soon as you can I’ll never forgive you!”

End.

Final A/N: 

If you want me to write out an additional chapter with Nate and who he visits I might just consider it if I get enough requests/demands/begging and a suggestion I like for the woman he spends his time with. To be honest I have no inspiration about him at all. Besides being a good brother the man is a completely blank slate.

Also, when Kurumu starts to dance on the pole? I personally recommend re-reading it with your favorite stripper song playing. Mine helped me write the scene. If you want to listen to what I did while writing it, play Porn Star Dancing (Featuring Ludacris). Actually, start with that, then Casual Sex, then Pony by Ginuwine and I Luv Dem Strippers by 2 Chain. I had those on my computer or repeating looping all this chapter.

Don’t judge! Pony is great mood setter in bed!

Well, anyways back to the next chapter of SAI. 

Till next time, this is Max saying-

Hey! Author-sama!

…what the hell?

How come I wasn’t invited to be part of a vampire/succubus/otaku sandwich! Desu!

Yukari? How did you get into my throne room, I mean study.

I’m a sexy and nubile witch! How could I not get here?

…

So why wasn’t I included in your little story?

Uh, I don’t do under age stuff. All my characters are 18 or over. You’re a big time loli.

But lots of people love me for being me! Desu!

Well yeah but I always preferred the episode when you were grown up. Besides having huge tits you weren’t jail bait, at least physically.

Did you just call me flat chested?!

….shit.

BONK!

~Max


End file.
